1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal kennels and more specifically it relates to an animal kennel sizing system for adjusting the interior space of an animal kennel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal kennels have been in use for years. A conventional animal kennel is illustrated in FIG. 6 of the drawings disclosing a lower portion, an upper portion defining an interior cavity, and a front opening. Animal kennels are created in various sizes and shapes which is well known in the art. A conventional animal kennel further typically includes air holes within the upper portion and sometimes the lower portion for providing ventilation to the animal within the animal kennel. A door is pivotally attached to the animal kennel that allows for selective closing of the front opening.
The main problem with conventional kennels is that they are not adjustable for various sizes of animals. A further problem with conventional kennels is that the owner of a young pet must purchase additional larger sized kennels as the animal increases in size which can be costly. Another problem with conventional kennels is that when an animal is relatively small compared to the kennel, it can be difficult to train the animal not to urinate or defecate within the interior of the kennel.
Examples of patented devices that may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,543 to Silberman; U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,061 to Weatherby et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,744 to Rutman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,697 to Rutman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,426 to Panarelli et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for adjusting the interior space of an animal kennel. Conventional animal kennels are oversized for a young animal and sometimes undersized as the animal reaches a mature age requiring the purchase of an additional animal kennel.
In these respects, the animal kennel sizing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the interior space of an animal kennel.